1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure and method for storage of an ink cartridge used to supply ink to the recording head of a recording apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A related art inkjet recording apparatus (i.e., xe2x80x9cprinterxe2x80x9d) generally has a recording head mounted on a carriage, and moves widthwise to the paper or other recording medium. The related art inkjet also includes a paper transportation mechanism for transporting the paper relative to the recording head in a direction perpendicular to the direction of recording head travel.
This related art inkjet printer prints to the recording medium by discharging ink droplets from the recording head based on the print data. If a recording head capable of discharging various colors of ink, such as black, yellow, cyan, and magenta, is mounted on the carriage, the inkjet printer can print in full color by adjusting the discharge ratio of the different ink colors, and is thus not limited to printing text with black ink.
An ink cartridge for supplying the ink to the recording head is therefore located inside the printer. In a related art inkjet printer, related art ink cartridges containing black, yellow, cyan, and magenta ink are installed to a carriage and move with the carriage.
The related art ink cartridges (i.e., ink-filled ink cartridges) are normally stored in the package with the side mounted to the recording head, that is, the ink supply port side, down. The package is also not vertically inverted for store display purposes and shipping. Therefore, the related art ink cartridge is left with the ink supply port positioned on the bottom for long periods of time.
Accordingly, the related art ink cartridge has various problems and disadvantages. For example, but not by way of limitation, when the ink cartridge inside the package is removed from the package and installed to the recording head of the printer, there is no change in the orientation of the ink cartridge between when it is stored and when it is installed to the recording head. Thus, the ink inside the cartridge is used without being mixed, that is, with the ink separated into a high density ink layer and a low density ink layer. This happens particularly when the ink is, for example, a pigment ink or other type of ink in which such a density gradient forms easily. The resulting problem is that only high density ink near the ink supply port is consumed when the ink is first used, and consistent print density and quality cannot be achieved.
The present invention is directed to solving at least the foregoing technical problems, and an object of the invention is to provide an ink cartridge storage structure and method whereby ink inside the ink cartridge is mixed as a result of changing the orientation of the ink cartridge by inverting the ink cartridge for installation to the recording apparatus, thereby providing consistent print density and quality when the ink is used.
To achieve these objects an ink cartridge storage structure according to the present invention has an ink-filled ink cartridge having an ink supply port installable to a recording head of a recording apparatus and an ink storage part for holding only ink, and packaging for storing the ink cartridge. The ink cartridge storage structure stores the ink cartridge in the packaging in an orientation different from the orientation in which the ink cartridge is used.
When the ink cartridge is then removed from the packaging and installed to the print head of the recording apparatus, the ink cartridge is inverted and the orientation thereof is thus changed. Thus inverting the ink cartridge mixes the ink in the ink cartridge when the cartridge is installed to the print head, and thus assures consistent print density and quality when the ink is used.
The ink cartridge is preferably stored in the packaging so that the ink supply port is positioned at the top.
Further preferably, the packaging is a vacuum pack or an individual box.
When thus comprised the ink inside the ink cartridge is mixed when the ink cartridge is removed from the vacuum pack or individual box in which it is stored and installed to the print head of the recording apparatus.
Yet further preferably, the ink storage part has an ink tank chamber and an ink end chamber.
Yet further preferably, the packaging has a hanging part with a hole therein. This enables the ink cartridge to be displayed for display or retail purposes in a desirable orientation by passing the hole in the hanging part over a peg or hangar, for example.
This assures that the ink cartridges are displayed with the ink supply port positioned at the top so that the ink inside the cartridge is mixed when the ink cartridge is removed from the packaging and installed to the head of the recording apparatus.
Yet further preferably, the packaging is packaging enabling storage in an external box for shipping.
This enables the ink cartridge packages to be stored in the external box and shipped with the ink supply ports positioned at the top. This assures that when an ink cartridge package is removed from the external box and inverted, the ink cartridge is also inverted and the ink inside the cartridge is mixed.
Yet further preferably, a label part identifying top and bottom parts of the packaging is formed on the packaging.
This makes it possible to assure that the ink cartridge is stored in the packaging in an attitude different from that in which the ink cartridge is used.
The ink in the ink cartridge is preferably a pigment ink. Even if the pigment in the ink then settles to the bottom part of the cartridge, the ink will be mixed in the cartridge when the ink cartridge is installed to the head.
An ink cartridge storage method according to the present invention has an ink-filled ink cartridge with an ink supply port installable to a recording head of a recording apparatus and an ink storage part for holding only ink, and packaging for storing the ink cartridge. The ink cartridge storage method stores the ink cartridge in the packaging so that the ink cartridge is held in an orientation different from the position in which the ink cartridge is used.
This storage method assures that there is a change in the attitude of the ink cartridge between when it is stored in the packaging and when the cartridge is installed for use.
The ink inside the cartridge is thus mixed when the ink cartridge is removed from the packaging and installed to the print head of the recording apparatus, thus assuring consistent print density and quality when the ink is used.
The ink cartridge is preferably stored in the packaging so that the ink supply port is positioned at the top.
Further preferably, the packaging is a vacuum pack or an individual box.
As with the storage structure described above, this assures that the ink inside the ink cartridge is mixed when the ink cartridge is removed from the vacuum pack or individual box in which it is stored and installed to the print head of the recording apparatus.
Yet further preferably, the ink inside the ink cartridge is a pigment ink. As with the storage structure described above, this assures that even if the ink pigment then settles to the bottom part of the cartridge, the ink will be mixed in the cartridge when the ink cartridge is installed to the head.
Yet further preferably, the ink cartridge is placed in the packaging with reference to a label part previously formed on the packaging. This makes it possible to assure that the ink cartridge is stored in the packaging in an attitude different from that in which the ink cartridge is used.
Additionally, within the ink cartridge, there is an ink path and an air path, configured to release air and ink, respectively, when the cartridge is installed to the recording head. The air path releases air into the ink path based on a negative pressure in the ink path.
The air path comprises a zigzag airflow channel configured to increase airflow resistance, a wide, recessed channel, and an air permeable film stretched over the air path to form an air permeable chamber in the cartridge.
Other objects and attainments together with a fuller understanding of the invention will become apparent and appreciated by referring to the following description and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.